Chidhood Friend
by Imayocchi
Summary: P4 "...kuharap kita bertemu lagi.." sebuah fanfic tentang Yosuke dan OC. Akankah mereka bertemu lagi? "WHOO..! CELANA DALAM HANAMURA GAMBAR HELLO KITTY!" YosuxOC. R


**A/N : well.. Disini gw masukin OC. Dan yg merasa ga suka ada OC apalagi OC nya dipairing-kan ama salah satu char di P4, mending ga usah baca deh. Kalo tetep nekat, jangan bunuh gw yah! Ampuun x3;;**

**Char yg dipairingin ama c OC ntu char favorit gw yg sampe pengen gw ajak kawin xD *dihajar***

**Betewe, gw juga kaga tau si Yosu pernah tinggal di Osaka apa kaga. Namanya juga fanfic, jadi saia mau mengasal ria huwahahahahaha!!**

**Yah.. Dari pada lama-lama...**

**Check this one out**

**PS : jangan lupa review *shot***

**Disclaimer : PERSONA 4 PUNYA ATLUS!! Kalo punya gw, gw kawinin dah si Yosuke**

**-------------------------**

**"...kuharap kita bertemu lagi.."**

**Osaka, 20 Desember 2003**

Drap drap drap

Seorang anak laki-laki tampak berlari di tengah dinginnya pagi musim dingin ini. Sejak pagi, salju turun dengan lebat. Jalanan pun dipenuhi salju. Tapi anak itu terus berlari ke arah lapangan dekat danau di daerah Osaka itu.

Ia menatap ke tengah lapangan. Didapatinya seorang anak perempuan yang sedang bersenandung.

"Micchi-chan" panggil anak laki-laki itu pelan

Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, anak perempuan berambut merah itu berbalik. Matanya berseri melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Kau telat, Yocchan.."

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu berjalan mendekati anak perempuan bernama Micchi itu. Ia lalu berkata, "Maaf, aku telat bangun"

"Yocchan..Yocchan.. Makanya jangan tidur malam-malam" kata Micchi bergaya ala ibu-ibu

"Hatsyu!!" Micchi bersin

"A..ah, dingin ya? Ini pake syal-ku" ujar Yocchan sambil memakaikan syal orange miliknya pada Micchi.

"Eto, tidak apa-apa kok" Micchi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Micchi-chan pura-pura saja. Kau bisa sakit" ucap Yocchan

"Ung.." Micchi merunduk. Mukanya agak merah

"eh ya, Yocchan.." lanjutnya

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya.. Hari ini aku mau pindah..ke Tokyo.."

Mata Yocchan menatap Micchi dengan tatapan kaget. Ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"A..?! Pindah?"

Micchi mengangguk.

Suasana hening. Micchi tampak sedih begitu pun dengan Yocchan.

"Ma..makanya.. Aku..ingin memberikan ini.." Micchi menyodorkan sebuah gantungan kunci beruang berwarna coklat.

Yocchan agak terkejut. Tapi ia menerimanya.

"..makasih.." ujarnya pelan. Ia masih tak percaya Micchi akan pindah.

Setelah lama mereka bersahabat, rasanya sulit untuk berpisah. Apalagi tak ada kemungkinan Micchi pindah ke Osaka lagi.

Hal itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Yocchan.

_'Eh..tunggu.. Kenapa aku merasa sangat sedih seperti ini..? Aku kan bisa berkirim surat dengan Micchi-chan.. Tapi.. Aku juga tidak ingin Micchi-chan pergi.. Aku.. Aku..'_

"..Micchi-chan"

"I..iya?"

"...kuharap kita bertemu lagi.."

Micchi menangguk. Air matanya mulai menetes

"Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Osaka..meninggalkan teman-teman... Meninggalkan.. Yocchan.."

"Micchi-chan.."

"Tapi.. Aku janji! Suatu saat..kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Micchi mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya! Kita akan ketemu lagi! Suatu hari nanti.." Yocchan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada punya Micchi.

"ah, ya, Micchi-chan, ini buatmu.." lanjut Yocchan. Ia menyodorkan pita berwarna kuning

"Eh..? Buatku? Sankyu!" seru Micchi

"Biar kupakaikan" tawar Yocchan. Ia lalu memasangkan pita kuning itu pada rambut Micchi.

"Selesai" ujar Yocchan "..ah, kau terlihat cantik Micchi-chan!" lanjutnya

"Eh, benarkah?" muka Micchi merah. Ia memegang-megang pita itu.

'Eh.. Terlihat..? Berarti..dulu tidak dong...!?' Micchi menyadari sesuatu

"Yocchaan!!" seru Micchi dengan pose menerkam

"A.. Ampun! Bu..bukan itu maksudku..!" Yocchan salting.

Pluk!

Micchi melempar bola salju pada Yocchan. "He..he.." Micchi cengar-cengir.

"Micchi-chan ingin bertarung?" tantang Yocchan

Pluk! Yocchan melempar dua bola

"YOCCHAN!!"

Pluk! Pluk! Pluk! Pluk!

Mereka pun bermain perang bola salju di tengah lapangan yang putih itu.

Tiiin.. Tiiin..

Klakson mobil sedan yang melintas di depan lapangan tempat mereka bermain salju mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Micchi..! Ayo!" panggil seseorang dalam mobil. Ia adalah ayahnya Micchi.

"Oto-san!" seru Micchi

Micchi menatap Yocchan.

"...kuharap kita bertemu lagi..." kata Micchi dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Yocchan.

"Micchi-chan.."

Cup

Micchi mengecup pipi kiri Yocchan. Lalu berlari ke mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yocchan masih melongo. Mulutnya mangap. Tampak tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

Brum..brum..

Suara mobil Micchi membangunkan lamunannya. Ia langsung tersadar dengan mukanya yang merah.

"Mi.. Micchi-chan!" seru Yocchan sambil berlari mengejar mobil Micchi.

"SAMPAI JUMPAAA!!!"

Dari jauh terlihat Micchi melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

**.:9 Tahun Kemudian:.**

**Yasoinaba, 20 Desember 2012**

"Yo, selamat Pagi!" sapa seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda.

"Pagi.." balas seorang gadis berambut hitam. "eh, awas! Itu ada pag..!"

Belum selesai gadis itu bicara, pemuda pengendara sepeda itu menubruk pagar kayu didepannya..

Bruk!! Gubrak! Dzigh! Tung.. Tung..

"Addududuh.." rintih pemuda itu

"Ya ampun kau ini.. Ceroboh sekali sih! Kualat lo gara-gara ngilangin DVD Kungfu Panda gw" sahut gadis berjaket hijau sambil menunjuk nunjuk ke kepala pemuda yang jatuh.

"Chie.. Tidak baik" ujar gadis berambut hitam.

"Yukikoo.. Dia pantas mendapatkannya" balas gadis berjaket hijau yang di panggil **Chie**

"Apa?!" sahut pemuda yang jatuh tadi. Ia berdiri menghadap Chie dengan pose menantang.

"Apa?!!" balas Chie lebih keras

"Hupf..huhu..hu.. Huahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!" gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yukiko?" panggil Chie

"Aha..haha..ha.. Maaf..hupf.. Huhuhu.. Itu.. Uhuhuhu.." gadis yang namanya **Yukiko** itu menunjuk ke bagian belakang celana pemuda tadi....

Yang robek

"Bupf..!!" Chie tak kuasa menahan ketawa melihat motif **Hello Kitty** di balik celana sekolah pemuda itu.

"Huwahahahahhahaha..ahahahahhahahaha!!!"Yukiko ngakak guling-guling

Pemuda itu blushing sambil menutupi bagian belakang celana nya lalu ngacir pake sepeda.

**.:Lunchtime, Learning Corridor Lt.1:.**

"Yo, Senpai" panggil pemuda berambut silver

"...Hey Kanji" balas pemuda yang tadi jatuh

"Hm? Lemas begitu, Yosuke-senpai?"

"..begitukah?" kata pemuda yang dipanggil **Yosuke** itu.

"Iya lho senpai. Eh? Senpai nyembunyiin sesuatu ya?" tanya Kanji penasaran melihat kedua tangan Yosuke dibelakang.

"A.. Apaan sih!? Nggak!" Yosuke sewot

'Sial.. Mati gw kalo dia lihat. Bisa malu seumur hidup, gue!'

"Senpai main rahasiaan ah. Lihat dong~" kata Kanji bergaya banci sambil toel-toel pundak Yosuke

"I..Ih.. Apa-apaan kamu! Sana!" Yosuke menepis tangan Kanji dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat itu, sebagian bolongan pada celana Yosuke terbuka

"WHOO..!! CELANA DALAM HANAMURA GAMBAR HELLO KITTY!!" teriak seorang siswa berambut biru

"I.. Ichijou?!" Yosuke berlari kencang ke arah **Ichijou** dan membungkam mulut Ichijou dengan kedua tangannya.

"UWOOH! SENPAI PAKE YANG PINK!!!" teriak Kanji.

Yosuke semakin malu dan panik. Apalagi para murid mengelilinginya.  
Satu-satunya cara adalah...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA'!!!" Yosuke ngacir ke arah toilet sambil berteriak ala gadis moe cilik imut-imut.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Chie yang baru turun mendengar ribut-ribut

"Itu, si Hanamura" jawab Ichijou

"Hupf.. Huhuhu..huhu.. Huwahahaha..ahhahahahah....!" tawa Yukiko meledak lagi.

"Yukiko, ayo ke kelas" ajak Chie sambil sweatdropped

**.:Hanamura's Family Home:.**

"Yosuke, taro barangnya di gudang ya..!" perintah pria yang kelihatannya Ayah Yosuke

"Iya..iya.." jawab Yosuke malas. Ia lalu mengangkat kardus tv kosong ke dalam gudang.

Bruk

"Hu.. Capek." ia duduk diatas meja tak terpakai.

Yosuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya gudang. Gudang yang terisi barang-barang lama dan tak terpakai.  
Hey, tunggu..barang lama..?

Yosuke melihat-lihat isi sebuah kardus.  
Sruk.. sruk..  
Ia tidak mencari apa-apa. Hanya melihat-lihat barang lama. Mungkin saja ia bisa bernostalgia dengan benda-benda lama itu.

Pluk

Sebuah benda terjatuh dari atas kardus.

"Buku..?" ia memungut benda itu. Membuka lembaran pertama.  
Dilihatnya, foto ketika ia masih kecil. Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum tipis sambil tetap membuka halaman perhalaman.

Srek

Sebuah foto jatuh dari dalam buku. Yosuke pun mengambilnya. Dilihatnya foto tersebut. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan difoto itu.  
"Eh? Siapa ini? Aku kah? Tapi..anak perempuan ini siapa?"

"Yosuke..! Makan malam siaaaap" seru ibunya.

"Aku turun!" sahut Yosuke yang sudah mengantongi foto tadi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayah, ini siapa sih?" tanya Yosuke sambil menunjuk anak perempuan di foto itu.

"Itu...kalau tidak salah teman mu waktu dulu di Osaka" jawab ayahnya "..namanya Mi.. Mi..?" lanjutnya yang tampaknya lupa nama anak itu.

"Hinamori Mizu" sahut ibu Yosuke "dulu, nama panggilannya Micchi. Dia sering main ke rumah" lanjutnya.

"Hinamori Mizu ya..aku tidak terlalu ingat" kata Yosuke mencoba mengingat-ngingat

"Itu kan sudah 8 tahun yang lalu" kata ibu Yosuke.

"Oh.. Bahkan aku lupa pernah tinggal di Osaka."

"Kamu itu makanya jangan main mulu" ujar ayahnya.

"Apaan sih ayah ngga nyambung" kata Yosuke

"Dasar Hello Kitty" ejek ayahnya.

Yosuke langsung tersentak mendengar kata Hello Kitty lagi.  
"Da..da..dari mana ayah tau!?"

"Tau apa?"

"Hello Kitty!"

"Dari TV lha! Lo gimana seh" ayahnya mulai pake bahasa gaul.

"Uh... Tau ah. Aye mo tidur!" Yosuke ikutan pake logat betawi.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sambung ke Chap 2! X3

Guess who Yocchan and Micchi??

Pasti udah tau kan? ^^

Eah.. Keknya Masih banyak kesalahan di chap ini. Jadi, plis review buat tau dimana kesalahan gw ^^ *disepak* )

Ga review juga ga papa ko... *pegang kartu tarot judgement*!


End file.
